Jarl
Jarl, (eng. Jarred) også kaldet Grum, (eng. Doom) er far til Jasmin, manden til den afdøde Anna og Endons barndomsven. Efter at han vendte tilbage fra Skyggelandet, antog han identiteten som Grum og blev leder af Modstandsbevægelsen. Historie Tidligt liv Jarred was the son of a servant in the service of King Alton. Jarred was four years old when his parent died, and he was given to the prince, Endon, as a companion so that Endon would not be lonely. The two grew up together like brothers and became very good friends. During their time together, Jarred and Endon developed a series of games and codes to warn and signal one another. These were usually used so the two could escape their lessons from chief advisor Prandine and their nursemaid, Min. Due to a long series of rules and laws that prohibited the royal family from leaving the palace, Jarred became curious about the outside world. Several times he tried to convince Endon to climb the wall with him and explore the city of Del, but Endon, ever dutiful, feared that Jarred would be exiled for breaking the rules. At his friend's wishes, Jarred remained in the palace. Stilhedens Skove When Endon's parents died from a mysterious fever, Endon was crowned king of Deltora. Jarred attended the coronation ceremony and watched as Prandine clasped the Belt of Deltora around Endon's waist to mark him as the new king. Afterwards, the Belt was returned to its resting place in the palace tower. After the ceremony, Jarred began to suspect the wisdom of the Rule and went into the palace library where he found a book called The Belt of Deltora ''that contained information about the Belt for which it was named. He learned that the Belt must be worn by the king at all times for Deltora to be safe from the threat of the Shadow Lord's invasion, and that the Belt draws its strength from the people's faith in their king. With this new information, Jarred went to Endon, who was standing vigil over his father's body. He tried to tell Endon what he had learned, but the new king was in mourning and did not understand what Jarred was saying. Chief advisor Prandine then entered the chapel and accused Jarred of being jealous of Endon's coronation. Jarred tried to show Endon ''The Belt of Deltora, ''but Prandine accused him of attempting to assassinate the king. Endon believed him, which forced Jarred to flee from the palace. Jarred left a coded message for Endon in a hiding spot he knew Endon would eventually find. Afterwards, he escaped into the city of Del by hiding in the back of a garbage cart. He was shocked to find that the city was not the prosperous capital that he had seen from the palace, which was merely an illusion created by a strange mist that hovered around the palace. Instead, Del was deep in poverty, to the point where the citizens fought with one another over the scraps in the garbage cart. Jarred made his way to Adin's forge, then occupied by a blacksmith named Crian and his granddaughter Anna, before passing out. When he woke the next day, Crian explained that the palace guards were looking for Jarred, but he had tossed Jarred's old clothes into the sea so they would think he was dead. Crian also told Jarred that the people of Del were suffering because the king had ignored their pleas for help. To prove this, he showed Jarred a box of scrolls bearing King Alton's signature, acknowledging the people's pleas and promising to address them when time allowed. Jarred knew that the king had never really received the people's requests. Crian agreed to take Jarred as his apprentice, and when he died Jarred took over as blacksmith in Del. He also grew closer to Anna during their time together and eventually married her. He kept a vigilant watch over the palace in case Endon ever attempted to summon him. One day, on the dawn of the seventh year anniversary of Endon's coronation, Jarred saw the seven Ak-Baba circle the tower where the Belt of Deltora was kept. He spotted Endon's signal and quickly rushed to help his friend, finding a children's drawing that told him to 'wake the bear' along the way. Jarred was able to decipher the true meaning of the drawing and found a secret passage into the palace. It led him into the palace chapel, where he found Endon standing over the body of Min. The king explained that Min had overheard whispers about an upcoming plot, which Endon had ignored when she tried to tell him. Min later died from a fall down the stairs, but Endon believed she had been pushed. Endon knelt before his friend and begged his forgiveness before the two were joined by Sharn, Endon's pregnant wife. Jarred helped his friend to his feet and led the two towards the tower where the Belt was kept, imploring Endon to break the Rule and wear the Belt to repel the Shadow Lord's attack. However, they arrived too late and found the Belt destroyed and the seven gems carried away by Ak-Baba. Before the three could react, Prandine arrived and cornered them with a poisoned blade. He told them that he was a servant of the Shadow Lord, and the true reason behind the deaths of Endon's parents. Before he could kill them, Sharn tricked Prandine into looking out the window before pushing him to his death. Jarred led the king and queen back to the forge, where Anna was waiting. The four of them realised that while Deltora had fallen to the Shadow Lord, so long as Endon and Sharn's unborn child was still alive, there was a chance that the Belt of Deltora could be remade. They came up with a plan for Jarred and Endon to switch identities to keep the heir safe from the Shadow Lord's spies. That night, Jarred and Anna fled from Del and went to Tora to seek refuge, since the Torans were indebted to the royal family. However, the Torans refused to give them refuge, since they too had become furious with the royal family, so Jarred and Anna instead went to the Forests of Silence. Months later, Anna gave birth to their daughter, Jasmine. Jarred taught Jasmine many rhymes as she grew older, and gave her the 'wake the bear, do not fear' drawing to play with. At some point, Jarred was stung by the Wenn and paralysed, but was cured by a potion Anna made. When Jasmine was seven years old, Grey Guards, who were on guard around the Forest of Silence, captured Jarred and Anna and took them to the Shadowlands. Flugt fra Skyggelandet Whilst in the Shadowlands, Anna died and Jarred was forced to battle Vraal in the Shadow Arena. During one battle, he suffered an injury to the head, which made him lose his memories and his identity. He eventually escaped the arena and made his way back to Deltora. He was pursued by Grey Guards and injured during a fight. He found a cave on Dread Mountain, where he rested for a while and wrote a note in his own blood on the cave wall to preserve his sanity. At the end of the note he marked the Ralad symbol for freedom. The note read: '''WHO AM I? ALL IS DARKNESS, BUT I WILL NOT DESPAIR. THREE THINGS I KNOW: I KNOW I AM A MAN. I KNOW WHERE I HAVE BEEN. I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO. FOR NOW, THAT IS ENOUGH.' Jarred soon left the Mountain and came to a place called Kinrest, where a peaceful man named Doom lived. Believing the Grey Guards had lost his scent and were not in pursuit of him, Jarred settled down with Doom for a while. However, the Grey Guards soon caught up. Doom was killed defending Jarred, who slaughtered the Grey Guards in a rage. He buried Doom and wrote the following message on his gravestone: 'HERE LIES DOOM OF THE HILLS, WHO SHELTERED A FRIENDLESS STRANGER AND SO MET HIS DEATH. HE WILL BE AVENGED. '''Afterwards, he took Doom's name as his own. At some point during his travels, Doom made his way to Tora and discovered that the city had been abandoned after they broke their vow to the royal family. The magic of Tora pained Doom due to his hard life and lost memories, so he kept his distance from the city. Modstandsbevægelsen Doom eventually became the leader of the second Resistance against the Shadow Lord. During this time, he developed a hatred of King Endon based on what information he was able to gather. He developed the belief that the Shadow Lord must be fought with strength of arms rather than with the magic that had failed Deltora in the past. At some point he learned of the hiding place of the great Diamond and went to the Valley of the Lost to find it. The Guardian of the Diamond challenged Doom to a game: if Doom could guess the Guardian's true name, he would win the Diamond. If he lost, he would stay in the valley forever. Doom agreed to the challenge and became the first person to solve the riddle. When he discovered the Guardian's name was Endon, however, he refused the prize and fled, vowing never to reveal what he thought the former king had become. Doom also developed an instinct for sensing Ols, and whenever he felt something to be amiss, he struck. He was never fooled by Grade 1 or 2 Ols, but he could not detect Grade 3 Ols because of their rarity and ability to perfectly mimic humans. Doom eventually discovered an orphan boy named Dain and took him into the Resistance. Dain told Doom that he was separated from his family, whom he believed to be in Tora, and often asked if he could be taken there. Since Doom knew that Tora was abandoned, he tried to keep Dain away from the city to spare him the heartbreak. ''Rotternes By Shortly after the death of the Sorceress Thaegan, Doom made his way to Tom's shop, where Lief, Barda, and Jasmine were shopping for supplies. He drew the symbol of freedom, which had been adopted by the Resistance, and was given a discount on some self-coiling rope. He spoke to Tom about Thaegan's recent demise, to which Tom pointed out that the thorns along the road to Ruby territory had begun to clear up. Doom told Tom that the thorns could not be blamed on Thaegan. They had existed before Thaegan because of the royal family's ignorance, and were called the Del King's Thorns accordingly. Afterwards, he left the shop. Det Lumske Sand Doom became suspicious of the Games held in Rithmere, especially when he learned that nearly everyone who made it to the finals disappeared and was never heard of again. Believing the Games were linked to the Shadow Lord in some way, Doom entered the Games himself, and had Dain accompany him undercover. By this time, he had also heard rumours of a boy, a man, and a wild girl with a black bird undoing the Shadow Lord's evil. In The Champion Inn, Doom encountered Lief, Barda and Jasmine again, and realised they were the three he had been hearing about. As the three prepared to rest for the night, Doom darkened the hallway and stole their room key, leaving a threatening note that warned not to win the Games. In the scuffle Jasmine slashed him across the neck with her concealed dagger, forcing him to hide the wounds the next day. On the first day of the Games, Doom locked the companions in their room to ensure they wouldn't compete. However, Mother Brightly, the hostess of the Games, unlocked them in time for them to compete in the preliminary rounds. They advanced to the finals along with Doom, Neridah, Glock, Joanna, and Orwen. Since Doom was wearing a scarf to conceal his wounds, the companions deduced that he was the one who attacked them. Doom was selected to battle Barda (who was going by the name 'Berry') in the first round of the finals. The two engaged in a wrestling match that pitted Barda's strength against Doom's iron will. When Lief lost to Neridah in the next ring, Doom used the distraction to his advantage overpowering Barda and advancing to the next round. The next day, Doom had Dain serve Jasmine and Neridah drugged glasses of Queen Bee Cider so that they would skip the semi-finals. He planned to lose to Glock in the finals and let the Jalis man, whom he disliked for his violent nature, suffer the fate for winning. However, Jasmine (going by the name 'Birdie') declined her drink, which Glock eagerly took. Glock and Neridah passed out, and Doom fought Jasmine in the finals instead. Doom and Jasmine had a long battle, which eventually resulted in his loss, though he implied that he allowed Jasmine to beat him. After recovering, he quickly left the Champion Inn without taking his 100 gold coins for reaching the finals. He rescued Lief, Barda, and Jasmine from Grey Guards transporting them to the Shadowlands, and revealed his status as the leader of the Resistance. Knowing their reputation, he asked them to join the Resistance, but the companions refused because they did not trust him. Offended and angry, Doom left them. Doom later freed Glock and Neridah, who both joined the Resistance. Frygtens Bjerg Jasmine dreamed about Doom after drinking water from the Dreaming Spring, and saw him alongside Glock and Neridah in the Resistance's stronghold. Lief, Barda and Jasmine later discovered both the original Doom's grave as well as Doom's message written in his own blood. Uhyrets Labyrint Doom arrived at the Resistance's stronghold when Lief, Barda and Jasmine came to return Dain, whom they had injured by mistake. Doom had them arrested and locked up for three days and nights, under the guise of testing them to see if they were Ols. In actuality, he wanted to learn about the companions' next destination. However, they were freed by Dain before Doom could interrogate them. On their way to the Maze of the Beast, the companions came across false note written to look like it was from from Doom to the pirates that were based near the Maze. It mentioned a treasure that the companions believed was the great Amethyst, but that theory was debunked because the gems could not be taken from Deltora's borders. De Fortabtes Dal Doom knew that Dain would go to Tora to search for his parents, and so left with Neridah to retrieve him. They found Dain with Lief, Barda, and Jasmine outside the city gates. The trio demanded that he and Neridah enter Tora to prove they were not Ols before speaking to them. Neridah objected, but Doom reluctantly agreed to enter, partly to annoy Neridah, and also because Lief, Barda and Jasmine had a point. He and Neridah entered the magic gates of Tora. Neridah was relaxed upon leaving, but Doom was left in a passive and weakened state. Lief took advantage of this by asking Doom who he was, knowing that he would never get another chance. Doom told the truth—he did not know who he was. The first thing he could remember was fighting a Vraal in the Shadow Arena, and that everything before that was darkness. He told Lief the story of how he escaped through Dread Mountain and took the old Doom's identity. The effects of the city wore off, and Doom stopped his recount. When the trio told him that they were going to the Valley of the Lost, Doom warned them not to go, saying that whatever quest they were attempting was pointless. Seeing that they would not listen to him, he gave Jasmine a blue woolen cap to hide her hair under so that she would be less noticeable to the Shadow Lord's spies. He then asked Dain to return to the Resistance with him. Dain agreed only after Doom explained his reasons for lying about Tora. Neridah refused to return to the stronghold, however, and decided to go with the companions to the Valley of the Lost. Doom agreed to let her go and before he left told the trio they would have a hard time getting rid of her. Tilbage til Del Doom travelled to the Valley of the Lost with Dain and Steven shortly after Lief, Barda, and Jasmine recovered the Diamond. Upon arriving, he immediately recognised Fardeep (formerly the Guardian), and prepared to attack until Fardeep assured him that he was no longer evil. Zeean, the leader of the Torans, told everyone that the time for secrecy was over, so Lief revealed the Belt of Deltora to Doom and Dain, confirming the former's suspicions about the quest. Doom agreed to help find the heir to the Belt, although he believed their quest to be hopeless and doomed from the beginning. Doom had Steven rest near the entrance to the valley in order to prevent the companions from leaving early. He saved them from a near-attack from Nevets, and brought them back to the valley. The next day, Zeean, Peel, Dain, and Doom talked with the companions about conducting a ceremony to unite the seven tribes of Deltora to locate the heir. Doom was silent through most of the discussion, though he did tell Jasmine that the people of D'Or were not one of the seven tribes, but instead colonists who came to Deltora after Adin. He also mentioned Glock as the only surviving Jalis in Deltora, and offered the Resistance stronghold of Withick Mire as the place to hold the ceremony. He left the valley with Dain to prepare for the gathering, and used the Resistance's contacts to gather the companions' allies from across Deltora. Several days later, Doom met Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Steven when they arrived at Withick Mire. He at first approached them in a disguise, but revealed himself once they were inside and away from prying eyes. Lief and Jasmine told him about a family of skeletons and a note supposedly from King Endon that they had discovered on their journey to Withick Mire, which caused Doom to revert to his bitterness and declare the cause lost. Before he could call off the ceremony, Barda proved that the letter was a fake, part of a trap set up by the Shadow Lord to make them give up the quest. That night the ceremony was conducted with Lief, Manus, Steven, Fardeep, Gla-Thon, Zeean, and Glock acting as the representatives of the seven tribes. When the seven placed their hands on the Belt and renewed their tribes' vows, the Belt appeared to single out Dain, prompting everyone to believe that he was the heir. Before Lief could give Dain the Belt, a creature attacked and stole Dain. Glock saw the slimy-red beast, which Doom identified as the monster Ichabod. The Resistance orchestrated a rescue attempt to break into Del and rescue Dain by splitting up and entering the city at multiple entrances. Doom left with the main group while Lief, Barda, and Jasmine went ahead with Steven. However, Doom's group was ambushed by Grey Guards and captured. He escaped alone and realised that Dain was not the heir to Deltora, but an Ol sent to spy on the Resistance. Doom managed to sneak into the city arrived at the city square, where Dain had set a trap for the companions. He tried to kill Dain by stabbing him in the heart, but aimed at the wrong side of the chest. Dain retaliated by throwing Doom to the ground, knocking his head hard. After Lief killed Dain, the trio went with Doom to the forge, where they could rest for a short time and help Doom recover from his head wound. In the forge, Doom began to relive memories of events that had occurred before his amnesia. He babbled about his family and the Forests of Silence, which caused Jasmine to recognise him as her father. Lief believed that Doom was Endon and gave Jasmine the Belt of Deltora, but it would not shine for her. Shortly after, Grey Guards raided the forge and captured Jasmine, Doom and Barda, but missed Lief, who was in his room. They were taken to the Place of Punishment for public execution alongside the rest of the Resistance and Lief's parents. During the moments before the execution, Doom and Endon were briefly reunited and shared a silent moment together before Lief leapt onto the platform with the gems on the Belt of Deltora rearranged in the order they were first assembled by Adin. During the following chaos, Lief's father was mortally wounded by Fallow and Doom went to his side. After Lief put on the Belt and freed Deltora, Doom revealed the deception to everyone, and noticed the rest of the Resistance forces arrive to battle with the remaining Grey Guards. Later, Doom agreed to stay on in the palace as an advisor to the new King Lief. Frygtens grotte In the months following the Shadow Lord's defeat, Lief spent most of his time with Doom formulating a plan to secure Deltora's future. They spent much of their time crafting a perfect replica of the Belt of Deltora using jewels taken from the palace treasury, and arranged meetings with one another through coded messages. The two also looked through the palace records to find the child of Adin's second son, and Lief's heir. Their search lead them to a young woman in Tora named Marilen, and Doom left with Lief to bring her back to the palace. This caused rumours to spread that Lief had gone to Tora to find a wife. Bedragets Ø Upon hearing Jinks' story that Lief and Barda had been killed in the Os-Mine Hills, Doom assured Sharn that they were alive, basing his assurance on the fact that Jinks had a history of telling tall tales. In reality, Doom knew Lief was alive because the Belt of Deltora would have shone for Marilen if Lief had died. Doom left for the Os-Mine Hills with Lindal of Broome, a tracker who had brought Jinks to the palace. The two met Steven on the road to the hills. He told them that his mother's bees heard from the birds that Lief and Barda were alive and had disappeared into the caverns below Deltora after following Jasmine. With this news, Doom, Lindal, and Steven returned to Del to inform the others. Amarantz, an old friend of Sharn's working at the palace, offered the three cakes upon their return. Sharn stopped them from eating the cakes after she and Marilen discovered that they were poisoned. Amarantz, believing she had killed Marilen, spoke directly to Doom, telling him that it was a shame that he could not go the way of Lief's 'Toran bride'. Amarantz claimed that soon more like herself will arrive in Deltora. Before Doom could stop her, she swallowed one of the cakes whole and died in Sharn's arms. Doom unceremoniously killed the worm that slithered out of Amarantz's ear. Marilen then burst into the kitchen and declared that she would no longer be kept upstairs like a prisoner. Doom refused to allow it, saying that her father would not want it, but Marilen told him that her father and Zeean were coming to Del anyway. After a while, Doom relented. Later, Sharn spoke with Doom about Lief, to which Doom relays the information he learned from Steven. When Sharn asked him if he will go and bring them back, Doom said that he trusts that Lief, Barda and Jasmine will survive and complete their quest on their own, as they were able to find and restore the gems in the Belt of Deltora by themselves. Skyggelandet Doom was present when Lief, Barda, Jasmine and the freed slaves returned to the palace. Dragens Redde Doom aided Lief in destroying the crystal after the Full Moon Meeting. He went ahead of the king's entourage to stoke the bellows and get the forge hot enough for the task. Afterwards, with Lief, Barda, and Jasmine, he overheard past conversations between the Shadow Lord and its servants. This revealed the existence of the Four Sisters. Doom remained in Del with Sharn to govern the kingdom while Lief, Barda, and Jasmine set out to destroy the Four Sisters. Skyggeport The companions received a coded message from Doom, which Jasmine at first mistook for bad poetry. In the message, Doom warned them to trust only old friends, which led them to bring Lindal into their confidence. De Dødes Ø Doom received a message from Lief informing him of the destruction of the Sister of the North and their arrival in Tora later that evening. Doom prepared a message to send back to Lief and told Paff to inform Josef so that he could send a letter as well. Paff also began to sow animosity between Doom and Josef, causing the old librarian to seclude himself in his study and barely speak to Doom. Søsteren i Syd As a mysterious plague spread through Del, Doom wrote to Lief warning him away from the city. Lief later saw Doom when he used Dreaming Spring water to visit Josef in a dream. Lindal had caught Paff trying to sneak a letter into Sharn's room, and Doom demanded to know what Josef wanted to tell her. When the old librarian kept silent, Doom asked why he was being so difficult, and said that until Lief returned, Doom was the one he should be confiding in. Paff spoke out against Doom, saying that his treatment of Josef was unfair. Josef sent her away, and Doom left shortly after. Despite Doom's warnings, Lief returned to Del to locate the Sister of the South. Doom spoke to him after he recovered from a battle against a two-faced monster, furious that Lief returned to the city, but relented when he learned why he had truly come. Doom explained the nature of the plague to Lief and told him that Sharn was among the infected. He also gave Lief a mask and pair of gloves to protect him from the plague. Doom was with Lief when he visited Sharn, where Lief discovered that the plague was really poison disguised to look like a plague. Doom asked Lief why he was not poisoned, since he would have been a primary target. Lief replied that Doom was near-impossible to poison due to his cautious nature. Doom was tasked by Lief to look through the palace treasury and find as many emeralds and amethysts he could to heal those poisoned and search for poisoned food. Eventually he came to realise that Paff was the guardian of the Sister of the South and confronted her in her room while the Topaz dragon Fidelis destroyed the Sister. Though he was tempted to kill Paff and put her out of her misery, he restrained himself so Lief could interrogate her. Doom remained with Lief when he spoke to Paff and witnessed her commit suicide by touching the Belt of Deltora. Doom and Lief then joined the feast celebrating the destruction of the Sisters, but it was cut short when Lief discovered the existence of the Grey Tide. Doom traveled to the ruins of Hira with Steven, Lindal, and Gers, and witnessed the first Dragon Night before returning to Del on the back of Joyeu. He latter attended the wedding of Lief and Jasmine, watching with Sharn and remembering his past. After the wedding, Doom resigned as Lief's chief advisor and decided to stretch his legs and mind and explore Deltora, and determine if it was possible for dragons to lay eggs without a mate. He made sure to attend Barda and Lindal's wedding in Broome, and would return to Del on occasion to take breaks from his travels. During these visits he would watch as his grandchildren Jarred and Endon played, and would smile as they reminded him of his own childhood. Personlighed Jarred once had a very strong sense of justice and valued morals and ethics greatly; however, his journeys and constant struggle against the Shadow Lord, and the memory of his beloved wife's demise slowly weakened his own willpower. Throughout his early life at the palace, Jarred grew worried when he saw that the Rule was making Prince Endon powerless.. With growing suspicions he decided to investigate the Rule and find its origin. The night Endon was crowned Jarred snuck into the palace library, something he would rarely even have thought of doing, for he hated studying. This action showed that Jarred is a very determined person. In the library Jarred found a book detailing the history of the Belt of Deltora and the Rule. It had been tucked in between many documents as if someone had wanted to hide it. He read until dawn, and what found in the book only added to his suspicions. His fears were confirmed when he decided to find Endon. The realisation that the kingdom was suffering outside the confining walls of the palace broke his heart. After his escape from the Shadowlands, Jarred lost his memories and began calling himself Doom, after the man who sheltered him in Kinrest and who was killed by the Grey Guards who came looking for Jarred. The new name suited his new personality. Jarred became cold, ruthless, and suspicious of strangers, and hid his 'golden heart' deep inside of him where no one could see, although Lief, Barda and Jasmine saw flashes of it during their meetings with him. He was genuinely concerned for the trio and was willing to help them in their quest in Return to Del. Doom became certain that weapons could defeat the Shadow Lord, not magic. This belief stemmed from the loss of faith and hope he experienced when he wrongly thought that the Guardian in the Valley of the Lost was Endon. Doom became increasingly bitter towards the royal family because of this, blaming them for the Shadow Lord's invasion. He believed the quest to restore the gems was hopeless and doomed, and constantly tried to convince the trio to stop their quest, although they were adamant that they needed to continue it. To others, Doom's personality seemed cold, ruthless and uncaring, and he was not easy to befriend. Lief, Barda and Jasmine did not trust Doom for a long time during their quest to restore the gems, because they only saw the part of Doom that he presented to others, and rarely saw the part that Doom kept hidden. Udseende Jarred is tall and strong, both from working in the blacksmith's forge for seven years and from all that he has endured since the Shadow Lord's invasion. He has long, black tangled hair, a shaggy black beard, a hawk-like nose, and dark eyes. His skin is tanned brown from spending so much time outside. He is also described as having "long brown fingers". After his battle with the Vraal in the Shadow Arena, he bore a long scar on the side of his face. In the anime, Jarred is thinner, less muscular, green-haired, and clean-shaven. He usually dresses in a red coat over a black bodysuit, thick brown gloves and boots, a dull green cloak, and a belt with a knife hanging from the front. Forhold Leif Doom became Lief's advisor after the defeat of the Shadow Lord, and a trusted friend. Jasmin Doom's daughter. They have a strange and complicated relationship. Barda Although Barda was the son of Jarred and Endon's nursemaid, they never properly met in the palace. They came very close to meeting when Jarred and Anna set off for Tora, but they never spoke until the Rithmere Games. After Lief became king, they likely became friends of sorts. Kong Endon Jarred was like a brother to Endon, and swore to do anything to protect him from the Shadow Lord. He cared enough about him and Deltora that he sacrificed his family's place in the forge for the royal family. Anna Jarred's wife. They had a very loving relationship. Jarred used to call her 'dear heart'. He was distraught when she died in the Shadowlands. Krei The blacksmith who took Jarred in. He became like a father to Jarred, taught him the blacksmith's trade, and blessed Jarred's marriage to his granddaughter. Familie Ekstra info *It is possible that Doom's escape from the Shadowlands was the reason that the Shadow Lord created the shutting spell encountered by Lief and the others in''The Shadowlands''. Referencer Kategori:Personer Kategori:Bipersoner Kategori:Protagonister Kategori:Hankøn Kategori:Deltoranere Kategori:Deltoranere født efter Adin Kategori:Del (stamme) Kategori:Modstandsbevægelsen Kategori:Synspunktskaraterer Kategori:Øverste rådgivere